Kabuto, l'amour et MOI !
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: [ ATTENTION YAOÏ ] C'est ma première scène de ce genre alors soyez éxigent svp. Kakashi affronte Orochimaru combat court . Hana est évanouie et déprimé. Kakashi seratil la sortir de cette noiceur d'âme ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Célestine Uchiwa.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … mais je peux en faire ce que je veux l'espace d'une fic ! Niark !

Résumé : Quand je rencontre l'homme de ma vie, quand il disparaît mystérieusement et qu'il réapparaît quelques années plus tard, que ce passe-t-il ?

Couple : Moi/Kabuto !

Chtite précision : Kabuto passe pour un coureur de jupon et THE gars romantique. Rassurez vous ! C'est tout fait normal !

_**Kabuto, l'amour, et MOI !**_

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, je venait de m'installer sur un des sièges d'un restaurant de ramens, comme tous les matins depuis la mort de mes parents. Mon frère, le frère aîné de ma famille les a froidement assassiné. Mon nom ? Célestine Uchiwa. Le jour de l'assassina de mes parents, je suis rentré juste après Sasuke. Quand je l'ai vu effondré près de mes parents morts, je me suis mis à genoux. Ensuite, quand je l'ai entendu murmurer le nom d'Itachi, j'ai tout compris. Moi, j'ai deux ans de plus que Sasuke et deux de moins que Itachi. L'aîné des Uchiwa ? Je l'adorait et lui aussi. J'étais la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance et à qui il montrait ses sentiments. Bref, ce matin encore, je repensait à lui. Il me manquait. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis cet « accident ». Le patron me sortit de mes songes, comme tous les matins.

Patron : Tu veux ?

Celestine : La même chose que d'habitude …

Patron : Ok !

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en fracas et ne laisse pénétrer dans la salle deux bandits.

Bandit : La caisse ou la vie !

Patron ( mort de trouille ) : O … ou ….. oui ….

Célestine : Pour qui vous vous prenez pour lui parler comme ça ?

Bandit : T'es qui toi ?

Célestine : Je m'appelle Célestine Uchiwa, sœur de Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa.

Les trois bandits frémirent à l'évocation de ses noms. Au moment ou je m'apprêtait à me jeter sur eux pour leur flanquer la raclée de leur vie, quand un homme, enfin, pour ceux que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir, me dévia de ma destination première pour aller s'écraser sur moi, sur le sol.

Je me mis à rougir violemment, alors que l'homme se relava et me proposa sa main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptais cette main tout en le dévisageant. Il était grand et assez mignon. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient gris. Une note de musique était gravé sur son bandeau frontal. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il était sexy !

Célestine : Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? J'allais les rétamer !

: Tu n'a même pas remarqué …. pfff ….

Je ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Il se retourna vers les bandits et dans un geste à peine visible, fondit sur eux. Il leur arracha des pointes empoisonné, cachée dans leur habits. Les bandits s'enfuirent en courant en voyant l'effroyable puissance de l'inconnu. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Son sourire me fit fondre ! J'avais les jambes qui commençaient à trembler !

: Je m'appelle Kabuto. Désolé de t'avoir poussé comme ça tout à l'heure mais ils allaient t'empoisonner !

Célestine : Moi c'est Célestine Uchiwa. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ?

Kabuto : Parce que je ne laisse jamais une jeune et jolie fille se faire agresser sans rien faire, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Là, ça en était trop pour mes hormones. Je m'étais évanouie, de bonheur, et Kabuto m'avais rattrapé juste avant que mon crâne n'aille gentiment embrasser le sol. Il m'emmena à l'hôpital.

Célestine s'était éveillée. Elle regarda le plafond, ou ce qui était droit devant elle. Ce n'était qu'une large étendue blanche.

Célestine : Je …. je suis morte ?

Kabuto : Non pas encore rassure toi !

Célestine : Toi ? Ici ?

Kabuto : Oui ! C'est moi qui t'es amené ici. Tu t'es senti mal et tu t'es évanouie !

_Pensées de Célestine : Mon pauvre si tu savais ! C'est tes sourires et tes clins d'œil ravageurs qui m'ont fait fondre !_

Kabuto : Ah bon ? Je te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

Célestine : Pardon …. QUOI ? Tu …. tu lit dans mes pensées ? AAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Kabuto ( se passant nerveusement la main derrière le crâne ) : Ben oui ! Désolé je contrôle pas ça ! Quand les gens auquel je tient pensent quelque chose sur moi, je l'entends ! Vraiment désolé !

_Pensées de Célestine : Et en plus il tient à moi ! Mama ! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il rougit ! AAAHH ! Tôt d'hormones saturées ! Si il décampe pas dans les cinq secondes, je vais l'embrasser ! Non, reste calme …. souffle … de toute façon il a au moins six ans de plus que toi … tu l'intéresse sûrement pas !_

Kabuto : Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Célestine ( encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre ) : Euh … ben je sais pas … tu … vous êtes plus âgé … c'est un peu normal non ?

Kabuto s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus.

Kabuto ( dans un souffle ) : Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je n'aime pas les filles dans ton genre … ( il se rapprocha un peu plus ) … et qui te dit que … ( plus que quelques centimètres entre lui et ses lèvres ) … que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu ?

Célestine n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme pas deux. Kabuto réduisit la distance entre leur lèvres jusqu'à les lui capturer. Le baiser fut passionné. Elle aussi l'avait aimé dès la seconde ou elle l'avait vu. Elle en était tombé folle amoureuse. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, devenant de plus en plus passionné. A bout de souffle et à contrecœur, ils se séparèrent.

Kabuto ( encore assez proche d'elle ) : Je t'aime.

Célestine : Euh … je … moi aussi je t'a … je vous aime ….

Kabuto ( se rapprochant encore ) : Tu peut me tutoyer.

Sur cette phrase, il l'embrassa une seconde fois. Mais ce baiser là fut passionné, faisant ressentir tout leur amour respectif. Quelques minutes plus tard, et des tonnes de baisers après, Kabuto se détacha enfin des lèvre de sa « proie ».

Kabuto ( en lui caressant les cheveux ) : Je suis désolé mais demain j'ai une mission importante demain, et ça va durer un bon mois. Je vais devoir partir.

Célestine ( triste ) : Oui ... je comprends … mais … ça va être dangereux ?

Kabuto : Ben oui. C'est une mission de type A. Mon Sensei m'a dit que si la mission réussissait, on partirait tous, vers le pays du son … mon pays natal … bref je pense que nous nous reverront que dans quelques années.

J'avais baissé la tête à cette annonce. Le perdre me déchirait le cœur, sûrement tout autant que lui. De ses doigts fins, il me releva la tête pour que je le regarde.

Kabuto : Ne soit pas triste … on se reverra sans tous les cas !

Célestine : Oui … ( souriant ) … on se reverra !

Il me serra fort contre son torse. J'avais alors plongé mon regard dans le sien. Ses beaux yeux noirs m'avaient ensorcelé dès que je les avaient vu. Ca me faisait vraiment très mal de devoir le quitter. Les reflets de la lune sur son visage le rendait encore plus héroïque. Il me sourit encore une fois, et je lui rendit son sourire.

Célestine : Je t'aime …

A un moment il parut troubler ( ce qui me plût je dois bien l'avouer ). J'avais baissé la tête de peur d'affronter son regard. Après tout, c'était un ninja exceptionnel ! Quel était son intérêt de montrer ses sentiments ! Voilà ce à quoi je pensais en cet instant des plus magiques, espérant que Kabuto l'ai entendu. Effectivement, il m'avait entendu et il répliqua.

Kabuto : Oui … moi aussi je t'aime … de tout mon cœur … et de toute mon âme.

Le docteur entra, et nous avait trouvé bras dans les bras. Il m'annonça que je pouvais sortir de l'hôpital, mon cas n'était pas grave. Quelques jours de repos et je serai remis sur pied. Je le remerciait et partait en direction de ma maison ( enfin … de mon appart ! ), quand deux bras chauds vinrent m'enlacer. Je reconnu immédiatement Kabuto. Son souffle sur mon cou m'envoyait mille frissons de plaisir. Sa voix rauque me murmurait des tendre mots d'amour.

Kabuto : J'a le droit de passer la nuit avec toi … avant de partir ?

Là, il jouait sur les mots. Il allait partir et il s'en servait … ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Célestine : Si tu promets de ne pas abuser de moi … je ne suis pas contre.

Cette nuit fût la plus magique et la plus riche en plaisir que je n'eus jamais connue. C'est dans un baiser d'adieu qu'il partait pour sa mission, alors que le soleil se levait, me laissant avec ma peine.

A SUIVRE ….

Kabuto va-t-il revenir vivant de sa mission. Va-t-il revoir Célestine ? Faudra lire le prochain chapitre pour savoir !

Rewiew pleaaaaaaaaaase ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Alors, vous qui attendiez la suite avec impatience … la voilà ! Bon par contre, si vous aimez les délires, vous allez être servis ! ! Dans le prochain chapitre !

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois que j'avais donné naissance à mon fils, issu de l'amour de Kabuto et moi. Cette nuit où nous nous étions unis pour la première fois, Tenshi mon fils, avait été conçu dans la plus stricte intimité.

Il me manquait, terriblement. Mais Tenshi me donnait la force de l'attendre.

Bientôt trois ans qu'il avait disparu. Bientôt trois ans de solitude à élever Tenshi seul. Aujourd'hui, Tsunade-sama m'avait convoqué à son bureau. Elle m'avait dit que ça relevait de la plus haute importance. Que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir en ce jour de vacances ? J'arrivais lentement devant la porte de son bureau quand soudain, un cri s'éleva. Sentant le danger, j'était rentré à l'intérieur, un Kunaï dans chaque main et la rage au ventre.

Célestine : Ne touche pas à Tsunade-sama !

J'avais plaqué l'inconnu à terre. Il portait une cape noire qui m'empêchait de voir son visage. Tsunade m'avait attrapé les mains et me releva.

Tsunade : Laisse le. Il n'essayait pas de m'attaquer. Il a juste fait tomber ce vase, dit-elle en désignant les morceaux de porcelaine brisés.

Je me relevais lentement, quand le jeune homme ( ben oui ! je savais que c'était un homme ! Disons que j'avais senti des choses quand je lui avait sauté dessus ! ) commença à se dévêtir de sa cape. J'avais détourné la tête. Qui que ce soit, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de voir son visage. Mais quand il se mit à me parler, je sentit mon cœur défaillir. Des cheveux blancs, plus grand qu'autrefois, un sourire à faire pâlir toutes les fans de Sasuke.

: Alors, on se jette sur moi sans me dire bonjour ?

Célestine : K … Ka …. Kabu …. Kabuto ? C'est … c'est toi ?

Kabuto : Comme tu peut le constater … oui c'est moi !

Je n'avais pas attendue une seconde de plus et m'étais jeté dans ses bras. Il releva mon visage pour goûter à mes lèvres, tendrement, puis langoureusement, et furieusement pour finir. Passion inébranlable qu'était celle de notre amour, endormi depuis trois longues années. Tout ses sentiments refoulées en un instant me firent perdre la tête.

Kabuto : Ca va ?

Célestine : Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, un peu de fatigue, rien de grave !

Tsunade-sama nous avaient laissé seul. Après tout, en trois d'absence, nous avions bien des choses à nous dire, Tenshi était d'ailleurs la raison principal !

Célestine : Tenshi ! Mon chéri ! Tu peut venir !

Un petit ange (1) entra dans la pièce en trombe. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Kabuto : Et qui est le père ?

Célestine : TOI !

Kabuto : Pardon ? Moi ? Mais on n'a …

Célestine : Couché ensemble qu'une seule fois … je sais. Mais apparemment ça à suffit ! Et puis il ne peut pas être le fils de quelqu'un d'autre vu que j'ai fait vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à ton retour.

Kabuto ( encore un peu choqué ) : Oh …

Célestine : Tenchi, mon ange, tu veut bien nous laisser ? J'ai plein d choses à dire à ton père !

Tenshi ( descendant des bras de Kabuto ) : D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! Moi je vas voir tonton Kakashi !

Célestine : D'accord mais soit sage ! Ne l'énerve pas !

Tenshi : OK !

Célestine : … ( Kabuto me prends dans ses bras ) … tu m'a manqué … terriblement …

Kabuto : A ce point ?

Célestine : Oui … j'ai failli me suicider …

_FLASH BACK_

_Voilà trois un an qu'il aurait du rentrer. Le poids de la solitude se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je me sentait seule. Je voulait qu'il soit après de moi, je voulait sentir son odeur, son souffle sur mon épaule, sa voix … tout en lui me manquait. Si il n'était pas rentré, c'est qu'il devait être, sinon, il m'aurait donné de ses nouvelles, j'en était sur. Et puis, si il n'avait rien dit, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comment vivre sans la personne qui occupe vos pensées joue et nuits ? Comment survivre ?_

_J'avais laissé Tenshi chez Kakashi, comme tout les matins. Mais ce matin là n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres matins. Kakashi l'avait compris et avait promis de bien veiller sur Tenshi. Si il était mort, j'allais aller le rejoindre. Mon Kunaï était sous ma gorge, prêt à me dévisser la tête. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, je m'était éveillé à l'hôpital, mon lit couvert de sang. Kakashi était venu me sauver au bon moment, Iruka l'avait convaincu disait-il. Même me suicider ne m'était pas permis._

_Kakashi : Pourquoi tu fait ça ?_

_Célestine : … il me manquait trop …j'en peut plus de vivre sans lui …_

_Kakashi : Je te comprends mais si je n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, tu serai morte !_

_Célestine : Ca n'aurais pas été si mal ! J'aurais été le rejoindre._

_Kakashi : Il n'est pas mort._

_Célestine : Comment peux-tu en être sur ?_

_Kakashi : On reste en contact. Tout les 6 mois. Et il est venu au dernier rendez-vous. Il n'est pas mort._

_Célestine ( tremblante ) : Kakashi …tu … dit vrai ?_

_Kakashi : Je vais pas m'amuser avec tes sentiments … je sais très bien ce que tu ressent pour lui, je ne vais pas jouer avec toi … ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Célestine ( s'étant retourné face à lui, les larmes aux yeux ) : Kakashi … ( le prenant dans ses bras ) … merci ! _

_Les cinq moi qui suivirent fût tout aussi merveilleux que les moments passés avec Kabuto. Et oui ! J'étais sortie avec le ninja le plus pervers de tout Konoha ! Et puis, après ses cinq mois, Kakashi se résolu à me quitter, comprenant que mon cœur appartiendrai toujours à Kabuto et à personne d'autre._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Kabuto : Ah d'accord. Et tu t'entends bien avec Kakashi maintenant ?

Célestine : Oh oui merveilleusement ! Maintenant il sort avec Kurenaï, il vont se marier la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte d'y assister, ça va être magique !

Kabuto ( resserrant son étreinte ) : On devrait rentrer … tu sembles fatiguée.

Célestine : Mouais … je suis un peu crevée !

Le lendemain matin, ce fût mon fils qui était venu me réveiller, en sursaut, comme d'habitude, aux côtés de Kabuto, après une chaude et folle nuit d'amour ( ben ouais quoi ! Je l'ai attendu pendant trois ans alors quand il est enfin revenu, j'en ai profité ! ).

Tenshi : Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi !

Je m'étais éveillé, chez moi, sur mon lit, avec une main sur ma poitrine. Kabuto était bien de retour. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Kabuto s'étira langoureusement, me faisant profiter de la vue ! Son beau corps musclé … mama … qui pouvait y résister ? Pas moi en tout cas !

Plus tard dans la journée, Tsunade me demanda, à Kabuto et moi, de faire une mission de reconnaissance dans la forêt de la mort. En échange, elle promettait de me garder Tenshi. J'avais accepté, et nous étions partis en direction de la forêt la plus sombre de Konoha.

Une fois arrivés sur place, nous avions entendus de drôle de voix s'élevaient. Désireux de savoir qui c'était, Kabuto et moi, dans le plus grand des silence, nous nous étions approchés de l'endroit où venaient ses drôles de voix. Quand j'aperçut cette scènes des plus … débiles, mon cerveau en fût traumatisé à vie … ou pour un bon bout de temps en tout cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoici me revoilou ! Et voilà la suite !

(1) : Tenshi signifie ange, c'est pour ça que je l'appelle « mon ange ! »

Quand j'aperçut cette scènes des plus … débiles, mon cerveau en fût traumatisé à vie … ou pour un bon bout de temps en tout cas.

Les deux seules qui voulait vraiment la perte totale de Konoha, un meurtrier et un guerrier serpent. Itachi Uchiwa, mon frère, et son … « grand ami », Orochimaru. Kabuto m'avait expliqué qu'il avait rejoint Orochimaru pendant quelques mois, mais qu'il l'avait vite quitté, craignant pour sa santé personnelle.

Bref, revenons à la scène qui se tenait devant mes yeux. Itachi et Orochimaru, épaule sur épaule, en train de chanter à tue-tête « chéri je t'aime chéri je t'adore ! ». Quand j'aperçut la bouteille de saké posé et vide non loin d'eux, je compris. Ils étaient saoul. J'étais littéralement tombé à la renverse. J'étais sortie de ma cachette.

Célestine : Non mais les gars ça va pas ?

Itachi : Si très bien pourquoi ?

Soudain, avant qu'Orochimaru ne me saute dessus pour m'attaquer, j'avais invoqué un escargot. Orochimaru avait réprimé un cri d'horreur et avait détalé comme une fille. J'avais interrogé Itachi du regard.

Itachi ( grosse tête derrière la tête ) : Il a peur des escargots …

Célestine : Euh … ah ok … c'est un trouillard quoi ?

Itachi : … exactement …

Orochimaru était revenu quelques instants après et s'était agenouillé. Il avait sifflé. Un petit serpent était sorti de sa cachette. Kabuto avait bondi de derrière le buisson pour se mettre devant moi, en positon défensive. Le serpent avait gigoté jusqu'au guerrier serpent. Celui-ci l'avait pris dans sa main et lui avait fait un grand sourire. Orochimaru avait pris un morceau de viande et l'avait lancé de toutes ses forces. Le serpent avait ondulé à toute vitesse.

Orochimaru ( tout souriant ) : C'est bien mon toutou ! Rapporte à papa !

Là, c'était le coup de grâce. Je rirait tellement que j'en avait mal au ventre, et Kabuto aussi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Itachi s'était mis à courir, pour se jeter dans les bras d'Orochimaru. Il se mit à pleurer.

Itachi ( sanglotant ) : OROOOOOOOOOOOO ! Nii-chan me manque !

Ok … ils étaient saoul et fou … ils avaient l'alcool farceur et mauvais apparemment.

Orochimaru : Oui … je sais … ça fait trois jours que tu me le répète … et ça fait trois jours que tu me répète que tu va le revoir … aller arrête de chialer comme un femmelette.

Itachi : … moui … je vais le revoir ouais ! Ouais !

Revoir ? Itachi avait l'intention de revoir Sasuke ? Sûrement en venant à Konoha ? Je devais absolument prévenir mon village avant qu'il ne soit attaqué.

Célestine : Eh ben Kabuto et moi on doit rentrer … pour … parler avec Sasuke … pour lui dire que tu va venir Itachi-san !

Itachi ( avec le plus beau de ses sourires ) : Oui d'accord !

Orochimaru : A plus les jeunes et flânez pas en route !

Ok c'était officiel ils avaient l'alcool farceur. Itachi sourire … la fallait vraiment qu'il soit bourré ! Et bourré à mort ! Non mais vous imaginez Itachi sourire ? C'est comme si Sasuke s'intéressait à Sakura … tout aussi invraisemblable !

Mon mari et moi avions pris la direction de Konoha. En chemin, aucun mot n'avait été échangé. J'avais finalement pris la parole pour rompre ce silence plus que pesant.

Célestine : Il veut attaquer Konoha … c'est ce qu'il a laissé sous entendre.

Kabuto : Oui je sais. Il faut qu'on prévienne …

Célestine : Non ! Au lieu de prévenir Godaïme, on va prévenir Sasuke et Naruto.

Kabuto : Et Sakura ?

Célestine : Elle … elle est morte lors de la dernière mission que Tsunade-sama lui avait confié. C'était censé être une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais des hommes de l'Akatsuki l'ont repéré. Vu qu'elle était pas super puissante, ils l'ont facilement abattu. Alors il ne reste plus que Naruto et Sasuke pour nous aider.

Kabuto : Oh … bof … de toute façon je l'aimait pas Sakura … alors pour moi ça change rien !

Célestine ( lui adressant un sourire ) : Mouais … pareil pour moi … mais le pire c'est Naruto. Le pauvre il s'en veut. Il dit tout le temps qu'il aurait du être là pour la secourir. Mais bon, Sasuke a pris sur lui et l'a aidé. Résultat des courses ?

Kabuto : Ils sortent ensemble ?

Célestine : Bingo ! Depuis trois semaines … depuis que Sakura est morte. Le soir même l est venu le voir … et … je suis obligé de raconter la suite ?

Kabuto : Non mais comment tu sait tout ça ?

Célestine : Parce que dès que Naruto a un problème ou se sent pas bien, il vient me voir ! Je suis un peu sa confidente !

Kabuto répondit par un sourire. Notre plan était simple mais compliqué en même temps. Il fallait prévenir Naruto et Sasuke de façon à ce qu'il nous aident à repousser Itachi. Mais chacun des deux garçons posaient un problème. Et un gros. En ce qui concerne la confidentialité de la mission, je pouvait compter sur mon petit frère, Sasuke.

Mais Naruto, qui était une grande gueule, risquait de le crier tout fort, et ça finirait par arriver aux oreilles de Tsunade. Mais si jamais nous devions rencontrer Itachi, Sasuke serai hors de lui et donc difficile à contrôler.

Une fois arrivé à la baraque de Naruto, j'avais frappé. Une fois … deux fois … trois fois … quatre fois. A bout de patience, j'étais entré, pour ensuite trouver les deux Gennin assoupis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Cette petite scène était tellement attendrissante ! Naruto ouvrit un œil, mais quand il vit la lumière, se rendormi. Kabuto lança un « oups », il connaissait mes intentions. J'avais chopé une casserole dans la cuisine du jeune renard et avait pris un ustensile pour frapper dessus.

Célestine : DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Les deux garçons avait tellement été surpris que Sasuke avait du rattraper Naruto qui était tombé dans les pommes. Les pauvres Je leur avaient filés la trouille de leur vie ! Sasuke m'avait lancé un regard noir alors que Naruto était réduit à l'état de gelée tremblotante dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Non mais ça va pas ?

Célestine : Quoi ? Ben fallait bien vous réveiller !

Sasuke : Ouais … mais quand même regarde dans quel état est Naruto maintenant !

Kabuto ( mort de rire ) : Bouou petit chou ton chiwi est tout endormi tu peut rien faire de cochon avec lui … bouou …

Sasuke ( rougissant ) : Ferme la !

Naruto ( marmonnant dans son sommeil ) : Ramens … parfaits … Sasuke … aah … mmh … Sasuke … kun …

Sasuke vira au rouge écarlate tandis que le fou rire de Kabuto repris de plus belle. Quand à moi, un sourire narquois naquit sur mon visage. Sasuke me fit « non »de la tête, mais mon sourire s'élargit encore …


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tout d'abord merci pour vos Rewiew ça m'a fait plaisir !_**

**_LaMayonnaiseSauvage_** : Ton cher et tendre Orochimaru n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi !

**_Heera Ookami_** : Bon ok c'est un peu gnan gnan mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on as ! Et puis, c'était ma première fic au départ. Donc je me suis mis en tête de la continuer ( après l'avoir littéralement abandonné ).

Sasuke au bord de la panique me fit un autre « non » désespéré de la tête. Ce qui eu pour effet d'agrandir mon sourire … narquois ! Je repris la casserole et l'ustensile et avait frappé de toutes mes forces. Le jeune homme aux yeux ébènes s'était bouché les oreilles, trop de décibels pour lui ! Naruto fit le plus grand bond de sa vie, pour aller gentiment embrasser le plafond, pour retomber tout droit dans les bras de son cher et tendre, sous le fou rire de Kabuto et moi-même.

Naruto ( totalement out ) : Aïe … mes oreilles … Sasuke-kun qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Célestine ( morte de rire ) : AHAHAHAHAH ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à ça !

Sasuke ( les yeux exorbités ) : T'a déjà tué quelqu'un avec ce bruit ?

Kabuto : Non elle l'a envoyé à l'hôpital … le pauvre a fini sourd … mpfff ( il étouffe un rire ) !

Sasuke : T'a failli rendre sourd MON Naruto ?

Célestine ( redevenant sérieuse ) : On a plus urgent que tes affaires personnelles. Ton cher et tendre frère à l'intention de venir te rendre une petite visite. Il a l'intention de venir à Konoha. Nous sommes venu ici pour vous recruter les gars. Mission : Arrêter Itachi et Orochimaru !

Sasuke ( un frisson dans le dos ) : Oro … Orochi … Orochimaru ?

Kabuto : Ouais ils ont décidés de collaborer je penses. Bref, on est mal barrés !

Naruto : Cool ! Enfin un peu d'action !

Kabuto : Pourquoi t'en as pas assez avec Sasuke ?

Regard noir de Sasuke … ça fait peur à Kabuto … je me rapproche de lui …

Naruto : Vous en avez parlés avec Obaa-chan ? ( regards interrogateur ) Avec Tsunade-sama quoi !

Célestine : Ah ok ! Ben non justement ! Si elle apprend qu'Itachi à l'intention de nous rendre une petite visite, elle va mettre tous les Jounnin du pays sur le coup et ils vont le massacrer.

Sasuke : C'est pas le but ?

Kabuto : Certainement pas ! Il faut qu'on le capture vivant pour lui soutirer des informations sur l'Akatsuki.

Naruto : Ok mais on s'y prends comment pour le retrouver ? Il doit pas être loin … mais il doit bien se planquer !

Célestine : Quelle perspicacité Kit' ! Bon comme t'a dit, il doit pas être bien loin. Si il veut attaquer Konoha …

Kabuto ( air sombre ) : … c'est qu'il doit de terrer quelque part pas très loin …

Sasuke : Exact. Et c'est donc pour ça qu'on va le chopper une bonne fois pour toutes !

Kabuto m'avait entraîné hors de la chambre pour laisser les garçons s'habiller. Faut dire qu'ils étaient pas très habillés quand on étaient rentrés !

Une petite heure plus tard et un emmerdement total après, les garçons sortirent ( enfin ) de la chambre avec un sourire béat aux lèvres ( je vous laisse imaginer ce qui a pu se passer en une heure … ). Ont étaient partis aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre. D'ailleurs l'ennemi n'avait pas chômé lui aussi. Des sbires de l'Akatsuki nous avaient attaqués. Kabuto avait évité un Kunaï de justesse.

Kabuto ( sur un ton sombre ) : Uchiwa …

Sasuke : Présent !

Kabuto : Pas toi Baka ! Je parle à ton frère !

Sasuke : Oups pardon !

Célestine : Pfff … bref, qu'est ce que tu nous veut Itachi Uchiwa ?

Itachi : A ton avis ? Je suis pas venu pour aire déco !

Kabuto : Dommage tu ressemblerait enfin à quelque chose !


	5. Chapter 5

Kikoo à tous ! Malgré le fait que ma fic n'est pas célèbre et appréciée, je vais quand même la finir !

Donc … voici le chapitre cinq !

Chap. 5 : Révélations percutantes …

**_Kabuto : Dommage au moins tu aurai ressemblé à quelque chose pour une fois !_**

Itachi : Moi au moins j'ai pas attendu deux mois avant de prendre la décision de rentrer voir ma petite femme.

Kabuto : Je te défends de dire ça ! J'ai du rester à Oto-no-Kuni !

Itachi : Kabuto Kabuto Kabuto … alalalalala … tu n'est qu'un crétin. Refuser mon offre de rejoindre l'Akatsuki était une grave faute.

Itachi nous toisaient de haut. Il était puissant et il le savait. Nous ? On étaient pas à la hauteur. Ca aussi il le savait. Il approcha patiemment de nous, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Son sourire me fit froid dans le dos.

Sasuke se mit alors en travers de mon chemin et se jeta sur son frère démoniaque. Celui-ci évita son kunaï sans vraiment de difficulté. Quand le jeune cadet des Uchiwa se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi, son Sharingan dansait dans ses yeux. Il était furieux et comptait bien prendre enfin sa revanche. Une fois de plus, il reprit son assaut avec une envie de meurtre dessinant les traits de son visage. Mais cette fois-ci, Itachi ne se contenta pas de ne faire qu'éviter son attaque, il la lui rendit à la puissance 1000.

Itachi : Alors petit frère … on se ramollit ?

Sasuke : FERME LA !

Célestine : ITACHI ARRETE !

A l'appel de son nom, Itachi s'arrêta net dans l'exécution de sa technique. Il se retourna vers moi. Depuis le massacre de notre famille, je ne l'avais pas revu, et ce crétin ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Célestine : Tu m'a enfin remarqué ! Pas trop tôt !

Itachi ( sous le choc ) : Ha … Hana (1) ?

Célestine : Oui ! Mais maintenant on m'appelle Célestine !

Itachi : Célestine … pfff … tu es Hana et tu le restera toujours … bref … que fais-tu là ?

Hana ( désormais je l'appellerai Hana ) : A ton avis ? Je suis pas là pour faire des crêpes ! Je suis venu, au contraire de notre petit frère, pour essayer de te dissuader d'attaquer Konoha.

Itachi : Qui as dit que je voulait attaquer Konoha ?

L'incompréhension la plus totale se dessina sur chacun de nos visages. Il ne voulait pas attaquer Konoha ? Itachi éclata d'un rire démoniaque avant de nous dévisager à nouveau.

Itachi : Non je ne veut pas attaquer Konoha, je voulais parler à ma petite famille.

Sasuke ( fou de rage ) : NON MAIS TU TE FOUT DE NOTRE GUEULE !

Il s'élança à nouveau vers Itachi. Il soupira, dégaina son katana, et lui trancha la gorge. Du sang s'était éparpillé partout sur le sol.

Hana/Naruto/Kabuto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Itachi : Mais arrêtez de crier comme ça il est pas mort ! Je lui ai pas tranché la tête je l'est juste effleuré. Il a juste un peu de peau qui court c'est tout ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille !

Naruto ( courant rejoindre Sasuke ) : Ordure !

Itachi : Voyons ! Un peu de tenue !

Hana : Tait toi et dit nous pourquoi tu n'a pas l'intention de détruire Konoha !

Itachi : Tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus la prétention de rien …

Kabuto ( faisant la tête du gars qui comprends rien ) : Pardon ?

Itachi : Et oui cher ami j'ai décidé de me repentir de tout mes crimes et d'abandonner la voix du mal.

Hana : Pardon ?

Itachi : Bon sang vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Je suis passé du bon côté. Un peu par obligation mais je ne suis plus celui que vous croyez.

Sasuke : Ne … ne lui faites p … pas confiance … KEUF KEUF … il … m … ment …

Itachi : Sasuke … pour une fois, fait moi confiance …

Sasuke : Je te faisait confiance avant … et tu … TU LES AS TUE !

Itachi : Oui … je sais … mais je devais le faire …

_FLASHBACK _

_Père de Sasuke : Oui … ce soir nous le prendront par surprise … tueront Sasuke … ne s'en sortiras pas … Itachi ? … parti en cours ce soir … aucun risque …_

_Pensées d'Itachi : Quoi ? Ils veulent tuer Sasuke , Alors ça jamais ! Personne ne touche à mon petit frère !_

_Mère de Sasuke : J'en peut plus … il va devenir trop bon et réclamer son héritage … c'est à Itachi que revient de droit la succession du clan … devront en finir … définitivement …_

_Itachi regagna rapidement sa chambre et fit semblant de dormir avant que ses parents n'entrent pour vérifier si il dormait. Ils vinrent le réveiller, c'était l'heure de son cours. Avant de partit pour son cours, il créa un clone de lui-même qu'il envoya à l'académie à sa place. Il devait empêcher ce massacre … coûte que coûte … même au prix de sa propre vie. _

_La suite, vous la connaissez … le massacre des Uchiwas … la transformation du caractère de Sasuke et sa haine contre Itachi. _

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Sasuke, toujours au sol, était figé d'horreur. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ceci. Son frère n'était pas un traître … il n'avait pas tué tout les Uchiwas de sang froid. Moi ? Ben, j'étais tout aussi horrifié que Sasuke. Itachi n'avait pas commis ses horreurs de sang froid mais pour protéger Sasuke … pour préserver Sasuke. Kabuto s'était rapprocher de moi, mais je l'avais violemment repoussé.

Hana : Lâche moi … Itachi … pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ça plus tôt ?

Itachi : Parce que Orochimaru me retenait prisonnier …

Kabuto : Quoi ? Mon maître t'a enlevé ?

Naruto : Ton maître ?

Kabuto : Euh … je veut dire … mon ancien maître …

Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais bien remarqué la petite allusion à « son maître ». En l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais fondu sur lui et avait brandi mon kunaï sous sa gorge.

Hana : Tu peut me donner des explications ?

Kabuto : Ai-je le choix ?

Hana : Pas vraiment ….

Kabuto : Orochimaru est mon maître. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. C'était ça ses fameuses choses que je devais faire à Oto-no-kuni ( dit-il en réajustant ses lunettes ). Ma mission était de réunir des informations sur toi et Konoha … et je dois dire que je n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi et …

Hana : FERME LA ! Et Tenshi alors ? Tu en fait quoi ?

Kabuto : …

Hana : Réponds moi !

Kabuto : Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme mon fils … et je ne l'aime pas comme un fils.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot de plus que j'avais déjà attrapé le katana d'Itachi et avait décapité la tête de Kabuto. Ca en était finit de lui, il était mort. J'avais quand même versé une larme. C'était mon mari et je n'avait eu aucun remords à le tuer.

Itachi : Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable … c'était un espion après tout …

Hana : Oui … tu as raison … et toi ? Que va-t-il t'arriver si tu rentres à Konoha ?

: Il se fera tuer … comme tous les autres assassins de rang S …

Itachi : Non … parce que je n'ai jamais tué personne à part mes parents …

: Donc tu as seulement commis des meurtres pour le compte d'Orochimaru ?

Itachi : Quelle perspicacité … Sakura !

A SUIVRE … 

Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? Que va-t-il advenir de Itachi ? Sasuke va-t-il survivre ? Naruto va-t-il le consoler ? Vas-je trouver un autre homme à mon goût ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ( dernier … peut-être pas … ) ! Je vais tenter de faire une suite sérieuse … je vais essayer …


	6. Chapter 6

Me roivoila ! Alors voilà, mon prénom n'est plus Célestine mais Hana. J'ai changé suite aux désagréments de certaines personnes ( dont je ne citerai pas le nom parce qu'il ne me revient pas à l'esprit ) mais voilà … j'ai changé … ça te va ! Bon … ben … voilà la suite ! Chapitre 6 !

: Hana signifie fleur … c'est un prénom qui apparaîtra souvent dans mes fics !

**Chapitre 6 : Un retour hors du commun …**

Naruto : Sakura … Sakura Haruno ? C'est … c'est … toi ?

Sakura : Non c'est le pape ! Pardis que c'est moi !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu aller plus loin, elle s'évanouit. Hana, délaissant le corps de l'espion ( alias feu Kabuto ), se précipita vers la jeune koinoïchi et l'examina sans attendre.

Hana : Elle est très faible. Elle a de nombreuses contusions et des blessures sans gravité. Mais il faut quand même la ramener à l'hôpital pour soigner tout ça. Vous venez ?

Naruto : Euh … on a le choix ?

Hana : Tu veut revoir Sasuke vivant oui ou non ?

Itachi : Je crois que la question en se pose même pas …

Naruto prit Sasuke sur son dos, même si celui-ci prétendait pouvoir marcher tout seul. Juste avant que le renard ne joue les infirmières, j'avais soigné sa blessure mais elle était encore visible. Naruto lui avait mis une tape amicale sur le crâne en lui disant que ce n'était pas avec la gorge à moitié tranché qu'il allait aller bien loin. Sasuke avait grogné et s'était résigné, ce qui en soit était un exploit.

Arborant des figures resplendissantes, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas eu le temps de remarquer que Hana n'était déjà plus là. Itachi non plus n'était plus là. Sasuke, qui, entre temps, s'était remis de sa « blessure », avait remarqué qu'ils avaient disparus.

Sasuke : Naru-chan ?

Naruto : Vi mon Sasu adoré ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi ma sœur et mon frère ne sont pas là ?

Naruto : Ta … ta … s … sœur ?

Sasuke : Tu le savait pas ? C'est ma grande sœur !

Naruto : YEAH ! J'ai une belle sœur !

Sasuke : -- c'est bon t'extasie pas non plus …

Naruto : Ouais bon ok … et dit moi … tu sais pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas là par hasard ?

Sasuke : Nan mais je vais aller voir.

Naruto : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu es encore blessé !

Sasuke : Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !

Naruto : Que ça te plaise ou non je vais venir avec toi ! Même si je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, je peux quand même venir avec toi nan ?

Sasuke : Hn … ok ok … aller viens là.

Il avait pris Naruto dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Naruto lui rendit son baiser avec plein … d'entrain dans ses intentions ! Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Sasuke essayait de se débattre, il fallait bien qu'il retrouve Hana et Itachi, mais Naruto l'avait déjà plaqué à terre et était sur lui. Il déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou brûlant de son futur amant. Sas lèvres ses tintèrent de sang, la blessure d'Itachi était encore assez visible.

Sasuke : Naru … Naruto arrête … faut retrouver ma sœur et Itachi … ah …

Naruto : Vraiment , On peut pas prendre notre pied ?

Sasuke ( tout rouge ) : NON !

Naruto ( se relevant ) : Ok ok. De toute façon quand t'es pas d'accord t'es pas bon. Je tiens à prendre mon pied intégralement.

Sasuke : NARUTO ARRETE !

Naruto : Quoi ? T'as honte de notre vie sexuelle ?

Sasuke : Non mais t'as pas à l'exposer au monde entier !

Naruto : Le monde entier ! Mais y'a pas un chat dans cette foutue forêt !

Le ton était très rapidement monté entre les deux garçons. Ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer, mais pour des choses futiles. Mais cette fois, c'était leur relation qui était à l'ordre du jour.

Naruto : Aller tu m'énerves. J'me casse je vais chercher ton frère et ta sœur qui sont si précieux à tes yeux.

Sasuke ( se levant et passant devant Naruto ) : Ah et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ?

Naruto ( le regardant dans les yeux ) : Depuis le moment ou je te quitte. A dire, maintenant.

Naruto s'était enfoncé dans la forêt, laissant un Sasuke planté comme un arbre. Le brun, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, avait bougé pour chercher lui aussi Hana et Itachi se son côté. Finalement, il avait retrouvé Hana et Itachi, en train de discuter. Ils s'étaient éloignés pour laisser Sasuke et Naruto un peu seul.

Sasuke : C'est pour ça … tout à l'heure … il voulait qu'on soit seul … Naruto …

Itachi : Petit frère ? Ca va ?

Sasuke : Je … euh … tu …

Hana : Quelle élocution … allons dit moi …

Sasuke ( ses paroles étouffées par les sanglots ) : Il … il voulait qu'on soit seul … et moi j'ai pas voulu … il … on s'est mis en colère … et … hic … il m'a quitté !

Sasuke était tombé à genoux et avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains. Des perles de tristesses se mirent à rouler sans retenu sur les joues pâlichonnes de Sasuke. Hana s'agenouilla au près de son frère et l'entoura de ses bras.

Hana : Allons … Sasuke … on va le retrouver … aller ! Arrête de pleurer ! Tu va tout lui expliquer !

Sasuke : Mais … mais il est parti ! Il m'a pas dit où il était parti !

Le petit groupe se remit en route. Sasuke avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et Hana et Itachi riaient aux éclats. Bon ok. Hana riait aux blagues d'Itachi, qui ne riait pas du tout. Pour changer. L'homme avait l'habitude de ne pas rire, et il n'en avait même pas l'intention.

Un cri s'éleva soudain. Le groupe se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Sakura était à genoux, une expression d'horreur gravé sur son visage.

Hana ( se précipitant ) : SAKURA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Tu es encore malade ! Tu aurait du rester à l'hôpital !

Sakura : Là … re … regarde …

Hana détourna la tête et son regard devint tout aussi horrifié que celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Naruto. Ils l'avaient retrouvés. Oh oui ils l'avaient retrouvés, mais empalé sur un pieu. Empalé par le cou. Il était mort de la façon la plus horrible possible.

Sasuke : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NARUTOOOOOO !

Itachi ( s'approchant du cadavre de Naruto ) : Cette façon de tuer … oui … ça me revient maintenant … Orochimaru.

Hana : Pardon ? Orochimaru ?

Sasuke ( les yeux embués de larmes ) : Je me pense qu'il veut se venger pour Kabuto. Hana, tu l'a tué, c'est normal qu'il veuille se venger !

Itachi : Oui mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. D'habitude, il tue par plaisir et non par vengeance.

Hana ( étouffant un rire ) : A mon avis, ils étaient très proche ! Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'a pas d'autre assistant pour « s'occuper » de lui ( voyant le regard de tout le monde ) … bon ok ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Sakura : Je … je vais prendre la dépouille de Naruto et la ramener à Konoha.

Itachi : Sasuke va avec elle. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de reprendre tes esprits. Et pas de « mais » petit frère !

Sasuke : Je me doute que j'ai pas le choix … bon, si vous avez besoin de moi …

Itachi/Hana :Va à Konoha !

Sasuke : Ok ok ! No stress !

Sasuke et Sakura était donc partis en direction de Konoha, avec le corps inerte de Naruto embaumé dans un drap. Itachi et Hana était eux partis vers la cachette d'Orochimaru. Il fallait qu'ils le trouvent, et se vengent à leur tour …

**A SUIVRE …**

Vont-ils trouver Orochimaru ? Vont-ils le battre et tout régler ? Et Kakashi dans tout ça ? Bref ( là je vous ai donné un indice ) vous saurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Ben vila je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le dernier chapitre ( cachez votre joie -- ). Attention les yeux, un petit yaoï est à prévoir à la fin ( désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ) !

_Blabla _ paroles des persos.

« _blabla _» pensées

_**Réponse aux rewiew :**_

**_LaMayonnaiseSauvage_** : Ah ! Ma bêta lectrice ! T'es la ! Et rêve pas ! Je me suis débarrassé de Kabuto pour les besoins de la fic, alors Orochimaru va … pas rester tout seul … oops … j'en dit pas plus ! Enfin … bref … comme tu l'as dit … personne sait ce que je suis vraiment ( c'est un peu pour ça que cette fic me ressemble un peu sur les bords )

Donc j'espère que cette suite t'a plus ! Et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu au chapitre précédent ! Disons que … ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête !

Enfin bref … enjoy read this fanfic my friend !

**_Calliope la muse_** : Bah Kabuto est plus à personne la -- … désolé à tout et toutes les fans de Kabuto mais comme je l'ai à LaMayonnaiseSauvage … bah j'avais besoin de le tuer pour les besoins du scénario ( ou à peu de choses prêt … ).

Donc la suite tant attendue ( enfin pas tant que ça ) est arrivée ;) ! XD !

**Et juste pour une amie, j'ai fait en sorte que Orochimaru soit amoureux d'un personnage. Ce personnage st mon amie elle même. Laurie … gros bisous … et si tu sourit pas devant cette scène charmante … jte frappe … lol … aller amuse toi bien ma puce … Himitsu … Laurie … la même personne … pov' Oro … lol …**

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, l'amour au rendez-vous … 

_Ils entrèrent dans ce fameux endroit. Tout était sombre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. La pire espèce d'ordure y vivait. Rien d'étonnant. Après plus de deux jours de voyage, et de nombreux combats contre SES hommes de main, Hana et Itachi entrèrent dans le repère de l'homme serpent._

Hana : Tout est calme … trop calme … 

_Itachi : Calme-toi ! Il ne va pas nous tomber dessus quand même !_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un autre homme de main d'Orochimaru leur était tombé dessus._

_Hana : Tu disais ?_

_Itachi : Baston (1) !_

_Le combat commença quand Itachi tua le premier homme de main en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Les trois autres lui sautèrent dessus, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention … musclée d'Hana. Les gardes ne firent pas long feu. Un bruit de fit entendre. Les deux compagnons firent volte face. D'autres hommes de main._

_Hana : Bon sang mais il y en a combien ?_

_Itachi : J'sais pas mais en tout cas essaye de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé du boss !_

_Hana : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

_**Pendant ce temps : **_

_Orochimaru, assis dans son canapé fétiche, se languissait. Il l'attendait. Et puis, une ombre apparut derrière le guerrier._

_Orochimaru : Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt … Himitsu !_

_Himitsu : Pardon maître … mais votre demeure est attaqué ! Vous devez vous enfuir ! Sinon ils nous tueront un à un ! _

_Orochimaru ( vociférant ) : FERME LA ! JE NE FUIRAIS JAMAIS UN COMBAT, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !_

_Himitsu : Excusez-moi … maître …_

_Orochimaru se leva et passa la tête derrière la porte. Personne à l'horizon. Il referma la porte et demanda à la femme de venir le rejoindre. Celle-ci s'approcha, un peu anxieuse. L'homme l'attrapa par la hanche et l'embrasse soudainement. Les yeux d'Himitsu s'écarquillèrent de surprise._

_Orochimaru ( lui soufflant à l'oreille ) : Je crois que je t'aime …_

_Himitsu ( rouge écarlate ) : Orochimaru-sama … moi … je … je vous est toujours aimé … et je ne veux pas vous perdre … _

_Orochimaru ( entre deux baisers ) : Tu ne me perdras pas … mais je ne fuirait pas non plus …_

_Himitsu : Je comprends … alors c'est moi qui partirait … tachez de vous en sortir …_

_Orochimaru : Pour qui me prends tu ? Bien sur que je vais m'en sortir … aller … va t'en …_

_Himitsu : Bien … rejoignez moi à l'endroit habituel … je vous y attendrait … impatiemment …_

_Orochimaru : D'accord … je vais aller les combattre … et te retrouver après …_

_Hana se figea. Orochimaru. L'homme serpent se trouvait devant eux, tenant fermement deux personnes sous ses aisselles. Ses personnes, Itachi et Hana ne les connaissaient que trop bien. Sasuke et Sakura._

_Ils étaient inconscients, mais sur leur visage, on pouvait encore y voir des traces de lutte. L'homme serpent jeta les deux chounnins comme de vulgaires poupées à sa merci à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'approcha de nous, une étrange lueur de haine brûlant dans ses yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de nous tuer. _

_Itachi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur lui. Orochimaru esquiva et en profita pour lui planté un kunaï dans le dos … assez violemment. Itachi tomba à genoux, terrassé par la douleur. Mais il se releva quand même, le sourire aux lèvres. Orochimaru se mit aussi à sourire._

_Orochimaru : Je te propose un marché …_

_Itachi : Parle … ou ce seront tes derniers paroles !_

_Orochimaru : Rejoint mes rangs … ou je te tue … tu es faible, plus faible que moi en tout cas, tu ne fait pas le poids Uchiwa, rends toi à l'évidence …_

_Itachi gardait les yeux fermés. Et soudain, il se remit à sourire. Il s'élança vers Orochimaru, le dépassa, et s'attaqua à Hana. Il lui planté un kunaï et de multiples shurikens un peu partout. La jeune femme était adossé au mur, le corps ensanglanté, à moitié consciente._

_Sentant une présence hostile derrière lui, l'Uchiwa fit volte face, pour voir qu'Orochimaru avançait._

_Orochimaru : Beau travail Itachi … toutefois …_

_Il lui planta un kunaï dans le bras droit et deux autres dans le bras gauche, l'immobilisant contre le mur, s'offrant à son « maître »._

_Il s'approcha d'Itachi, tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie. Le Uchiwa était pris en sandwich entre le mur et son agresseur, et aucun moyen d'en partir. Hana ? Bah … elle était un peu dans les vapes …et avec aucun moyen d'aider son frère._

_Orochimaru avait encore cette lueur mutine dans les yeux. Il voulait jouer. Jouer avec la vie d'Itachi, comme il adorait si souvent le faire avec celle de ses si nombreuses victimes. Il voulait contrôler tout son être et s'en emparer. Pour **jouer** …oui … il était amateur de jeu … morbide …_

_Il était si près de lui à présent qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration, haleté d'anticipation. Sans plus attendre, il dégaina son katana et le lui cala sous la gorge. Il riait à présent. Il aimait ce moment. Ce moment où il était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Ce corps si fragile en face de lui, cette chair prête à être découpé. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il avait planté un kunaï dans les deux bras d'Itachi, le faisant hurler de douleur._

_Orochimaru, frémissant d'impatience, abattit sans plus attendre son katana sur sa victime, lui dévissant la tête par la même occasion. Le sang jaillit, une tête tomba, un grand guerrier venait de perdre la vie._

_Hana, qui avait vu la scène, était figée d'effroi. Son frère. Son frère qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Un traître. Il avait trahit une fois de plus. Mais cette trahison lui avait coûté la vie. Mort. Jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. Ca en était fini de lui. L'homme serpent avait tué son frère comme … comme elle avait abattu Kabuto … son amour … perdu …_

_Une fois de plus, la famille Uchiwa venait de perdre un de ses membres, et pas de la meilleur façon possible. N'importe quel ninja doit être prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger son village, et pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Itachi avait voulu protéger sa sœur. Sœur qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps … depuis qu'il avait abattu tous les membres des Uchiwas. Et voilà qu'au moment où ils se retrouvaient enfin, il fallait que le destin leur joue un mauvais tour. Il fallait qu'ils soient séparés à nouveau … mais définitivement … plus jamais ils ne se reverraient._

_Quant à Orochimaru, il avançait vers Hana. Il voulait encore **jouer**. Hana n'avait d'autres choix que celui de reculer. Avec toutes les forces qu'ils lui restaient, elle se releva et commença à reculer. Plusieurs fois elle était tombée. Elle était bien trop faible pour lutter. Etait-ce vraiment la fin ? Allait-elle enfin pouvoir rejoindre ses parents et toute sa famille ?_

_Elle était coincée contre le mur, et aucun moyen de s'en dépêtrer. Et Orochimaru qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Orochimaru était maintenant face à elle, un sourire affamé aux lèvres. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche d'Hana._

_Orochimaru : Un si beau corps … une si belle jeunesse … pourquoi veux-tu tant t'opposer à moi ?_

_Pour seule réponse, elle lui cracha au visage. L'homme serpent essuya son visage par un revers de la main et lui adressa un sourire machiavélique. Il sortit un kunaï et le lui cala sous la gorge._

_Orochimaru : Je répète ma question … pourquoi tiens-tu à t'opposer à moi ?_

_Hana : Va te faire voir …_

_Orochimaru ( pressant de plus en plus le kunaï ) : Puisque tu insistes …_

_Orochimaru était sur le point de trancher la gorge de la jeune fille quand il du reculer pour éviter un shuriken sorti de nul part. Enfin, pas si « de nul part » que ça. Un homme sortit de l'ombre. Il tait vêtu de noir, et de son habituelle tenue de ninja. Les cheveux gris en éventail, un masque cachant toute sa partie basse de son visage et son bandeau frontal cachant son œil gauche. Hana le dévisagea. Qu'il avait l'air héroïque avec toutes ses lumières sur lui !_

**Voix off : ET ON PEUT SAVOIR D'OU ILS SORTENT SES PROJECTEURS ! Eh ! Les techniciens, vous faites mal votre boulot …BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Bref … reprenons … **

_Orochimaru : Kakashi Hatake … _

_Kakashi : Lui-même …_

_Orochimaru : Comme nous nous retrouvons …_

_Kakashi : Et pour nous affronter une seconde fois … et cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas._

_Il exécuta une technique et libéra Hana. Elle tomba au sol, à moitié consciente. Kakashi se précipita à ses côtés._

_Kakashi : HANA ! Ca va ?_

_Hana : Ou … oui … je ne …me sens pas très … bien …_

_Malheureusement, Kakashi ne vit le kunaï que trop tard. Celui-ci, empoisonné, vint directement se planter dans son bras droit. La jeune brunette s'était évanouie sous la douleur. La rage de Kakashi ne fit que s'intensifier._

_Kakashi : OROCHIAMRUUUUUUUUUU ! AMMENE-TOI ! _

_Eh eh ! J'ai été sadique … j'ai fini ma fic … mais c'est une peu long … alors je vous en met que la moitié ! MWAWAWAWAWA ( rire sadique ) !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Le combat allait commencer. La tension était à son comble. Qui allait survivre, qui allait mourir ?_

_Kakashi, la haine au cœur, s'élança le premier. Orochimaru esquivait tou les coups, tels qu'ils soient. Malgré son Sharingan actif, Kakashi n'arrivait pas à reprendre l'avantage. Orochimaru exécuta une technique secrète que Kakashi ne put esquiver. Il se retrouver à terre, avec un guerrier serpent sur le ventre._

_Kakashi : Mais dégage !_

_Kakashi, à bout de force, trouva quand même le moyen de se dégager en exécutant une technique spéciale de son sharingan, qui lui permettait de se projeter derrière son ennemi ( NDLA : une faculté que je lui est totalement inventé ! ). Le guerrier était très affaibli par cette technique, et avant qu'il ne finisse ce combat à la morgue, celui-ci décida de se retirer. Il fit une courbette ironique et parla enfin._

Orochimaru : Au plaisir de vous revoir …   
Et il s'était enfui. Kakashi était là, en vainqueur. Et Hana était évanouie dans un coin.   
Kakashi la cherchait dans tous les coins et recoins. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui.   
Kakashi ( un peu affolé ) : HANA ! HANA OU EST-TU ! Hana ( faiblement ) : Oui … je … suis là … Kakashi … Kakashi ( dans un soupir de soulagement ) : Merci … Kami-sama … merci … Hana : Kakashi … aide-moi … Sasuke … Sakura … il faut les aider … Kakashi : Attends … voilà … doucement … allons les chercher … 

_Ils étaient là. Ils les avaient retrouvés. Mort. Leur corps portaient encore des traces de brûlures. Ont avaient sûrement voulu les brûler pour faire disparaître toutes preuves de leur existence. _

_La dernière descendante des Uchiwas s'était approchée du corps de son frère et de celui de son ami, et se mit à sangloter._

_Hana : Pourquoi … pourquoi … revenez … je vous en prie … Sasuke … Sakura … non …_

_Kakashi : Ca ne sert à rien de rester là._

_Hana frappa le corps des deux défunts avec une violence qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Une lueur de panique put être aperçue dans les yeux de Kakashi. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas Hana, on aurait dit … oui … ce démon renard …les mêmes yeux rouges … on aurait dit Kyûbi …_

Hana : REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! ALLER ! 

_Kakashi ( un peu paniqué ) : MAIS ARRETE ! CE N'EST PAS EN LES FRAPPANT QUE TU VA LES FAIRE REVENIR !_

_Les paroles de l'homme au sharingan eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Hana. Ils étaient bel et bien mort. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience. Elle laissa ses jambes la guider jusqu'au sol._

_Kakashi s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Hana se retourna et le regarda. Hana avait les yeux rougit par les larmes, le visage livide. _

_Hana ( comme venant de prendre conscience de la présence de Kakashi ) : Ka … Kakashi … c'est … c'est toi ?_

_Kakashi : Aller viens là …_

_Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à sa tunique, la mouillant, jusqu'à la peau._

_Hana ( en larmes ) : C'est … c'est pas juste … la mort … Sasuke en parlait tout le temps …_

Kakashi : Oui … Sasuke était la mort et Naruto la vie. Ils s'aimaient tellement fort, ça en était devenu presque irréel de s'aimer autant. Je me souviens … il disait toujours que Naruto était son petit rayon de soleil dans son monde d'ombre. Qui aurait cru un jour ça ? Qui aurait cru qu'il allait tomber de ce bout en train de Naruto ? Hana : Moi …je l'avais prévu. Après toutes ses années passées auprès de Kabuto, j'ai réussi à maîtriser son dont qu'il avait de tout ressentir. Il y a quelque temps, en passant près de Sasuke, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment qu'il cachait en lui. C'était tellement fort … ça m'a déstabilisé sur le coup …il m'a regardé bizarrement … je lui ai simplement dit d'aller tout lui dire …résultat … c'est à cause de moi … s'il était si triste … Kakashi : Hana … ce n'est pas de ta faute …tu n'y pouvais rien … et puis … au départ … c'est de la faute de Kabuto ! S'il n'avait pas eu ce dont … Hana ( le coupant ) : …je n'aurais jamais convaincu Sasuke d'aller voir Naruto et il n'aurait jamais connu l'amour …par ma faute … une fois de plus … 

_Et il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour tomber dans un doux néant, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Eh oui ! Car elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer … même après tout ce temps …_

Ce soir là, Kakashi rentrait de faire les courses. Hana avait besoin de manger, elle était encore un peu faible. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, tout les volets étaient clos, tout était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. Il s'avança et butta contre quelque chose. Une feuille de papier … une feuille de dessin. 

_Kakashi ramassa le dessin. C'était un dessin morbide. C'était son dégoût de la vie. Hana avait dessiné toutes ses peines et ses douleurs. L'un était la scène de la mort d'Itachi, un autre de la mort de  
Sasuke et un autre la mort de Kabuto. Une autre personne était présente sur le dessin. Une femme, tout habillé de noir, un katana à la main. Mais … c'était … Hana …_

_Elle avait dessiné son aversion pour la vie, son attirance pour la mort. Ses pensées avaient la couleur du dessin, aussi noir que la feuille. Kakashi progressa dans la salle. Les volets étaient clos, toute la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. _

_Ca y est. Il l'avait trouvé Elle était là. Etendu sur le sol, nageant dans son propre sang. Kakashi s'avança alors, le cœur aussi tranché que les veines d'Hana. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se débattait._

_Hana : NON ! LAISSE MOI ! _

_Kakashi : Tu rigoles ? Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état et …_

_Hana ( dans un souffle ) : Je veux mourir …_

_Kakashi fixa Hana dans les yeux. Il avait perdu son père comme ça. Trop de pression, un destin trop pesant, un suicide, de la colère, de la peine. Il ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait de cette façon._

_Kakashi : Non … pas ça … je ne te perdrai pas toi aussi … Hana … vit … pour moi … je t'en prie …_

_Hana le dévisagea. Kakashi, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le voyait verser des larmes. Et puis soudain, elle compris. L'amour … il l'aimait … autant qu'elle l'aimait._

_Hana : Oui … d'accord …_

_Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Deux semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus. Deux semaines qu'elle passait ses journées à pleurer ses frères ( NDLA : Oui … Sakura … on s'en fout … ). Kakashi avait beau lui parler, rester à ses cotés, rien n'y faisait. Alors l'homme au sharingan lui proposa de prendre une feuille de papier, de marquer tous ses sentiments enfouis en elle, et de brûler la feuille. Il lui tendit un cahier, qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante. _

_« Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de me suicider. J'en ai marre. Dès que j'essaye de manger, mon estomac rejette tout. Je n'ai plus cette volonté de vivre. Mes frères sont morts hier … sous mes yeux. Je veux mourir. Je veux aller les rejoindre. Vivre me fait trop souffrir. Ils me manquent. Tellement. Itachi, j'avais l'habitude de ne pas le voir. Et c'est juste quand il revient qu'il doit repartir … c'est trop dur. Et puis Sasuke. Mon frérot. Comme j'ai pu l'aimer. Bon sang, voilà que je me remets à pleurer._

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meurt. Orochimaru. Il s'est enfui. Cette ordure. Je vous jure que si je le retrouve, la torture qu'il a infligé à ses victimes sera une pichenette à côté de ce qu'il subira ! Je dois me venger … pour Itachi et Sasuke … ils me manquent … je les aime … »_

_Le soleil venait de se coucher. Kakashi, qui avait pris Hana dans ses bras, la ramena jusque chez elle. Il la déposa sur son lit et la veilla jusqu'au lendemain matin, assis sur une chaise près d'elle._

_Hana : Mmh … _

Kakashi, en entendant la voix de son amie, ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lui fit un sourire de soulagement à travers son masque. 

_Kakashi ( avec une voix encore endormie ) : Et bien ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Je m'en suis fait du soucis moi !_

_Hana : Tu … tu es resté toute la nuit ici ?_

_Kakashi : Il semblerait. Mais pensons plutôt à cette journée. Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Ca te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques ?_

_Hana ( avec un sourire malicieux ) : Tu sais à qui tu parles là ? A une maniaque du shopping ! Ce genre d'offre ne se refuse même pas ! Let us go !_

_L'après-midi fut comme dans un rêve pour non deux héros. Ils allaient et venaient dans tous les magasins de Konoha. Le crépuscule arriva rapidement. Le ciel était orange. C'était magnifique. Hana, malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait encore un peu faible, trouva la force de se rendre dans une cabane ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller._

_Kakashi ( courant sur les toits ) : Ou va-t-on ?_

_Hana ( courant elle aussi ) : Tu verras bien._

_Kakashi ( sur un air ironique ) : Que de mystères que de mystères … _

_Hana : Tais-toi et cours !_

_Arrivé sur place, Kakashi détailla le cabanon rapidement. Pas très haut mais chic. C'était l'important. Effectivement, en entrant dans « le morceau de bois ambulant », le ninja copieur du reconnaître que c'était très confortable ! _

_Soudain et contre toute attente, la jeune brunette s'effondra sur le sol. Kakashi accourut._

_Kakashi ( une lueur de panique dans la voix ) : Hana ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_Hana ( assez faiblement ) : R … rien c'est bon … juste un malaise …ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé … désolée …_

_Kakashi : Aller viens, on va grignoter un bout !_

_Hana : Bon d'accord !_

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Kakashi soutenant toujours Hana, en cas de rechute disait-il. Une fois finit de manger, Kakashi se sentit coupable._

_Kakashi : Je n'aurais pas du t'emmener faire les boutiques. Ca t'a trop fatigué …_

_Hana ( se redressant ) : Mais non ! C'était formidable ! _

_Kakashi : Tu es sur que ça va aller ?_

_Hana ( avec un immense sourire ) : Si je te le dis !_

_Kakashi : Alors dans ce cas là, faisons un petit jeu !_

_Sous le regard interrogateur d'Hana, Kakashi sortit une bouteille de son sac._

_Kakashi : Ca te dit un « Action, vérité » ?_

_Hana : Tu va en baver !_

_Kakashi : A nous deux ma belle !_

_**« Pensées d'Hana** : « Ma belle » ? Tiens ! Il ne m'a appelé comme ça depuis notre petite aventure … hihi …et ce n'est as pour me déplaire … il va en baver … premier tour je le laisse tranquille et le deuxième … je lui demande de m'embrasser ! Tu va en baver mon cher ! »_

_Kakashi s'installa en face de la jeune fille et fit tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci pointait Hana. _

_Hana : Alors euh … es-tu amoureux ?_

_Kakashi : … je suis obligé de répondre ?_

_Hana ( indignée ) : Kakashi …_

_Kakashi : D'accord d'accord … et bien … oui …_

_Hana : Cool ! Aller à toi !_

La bouteille tourna encore. Elle pointa Kakashi cette fois-ci. 

_Kakashi : Alors … GAGEEEEEE ! _

_Hana : Pourquoi je le sentait arrivé ce coup là … aller accouche qu'on en finisse …_

_Kakashi ( après un moment de réflexion ) : Hana … embrasse-moi …_

_Hana faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en entendant la requête de Kakashi. Etait-ce enfin le moment de lui dire que c'était de lui dont elle était amoureuse ? Vu l'expression grave de Kakashi, c'était le moment._

_Hana : EH ! C'était mon plan ça !_

_Kakashi : Pardon ?_

_Hana : Approche et tu va comprendre …_

_Hana s'approche de Kakashi. Celui-ci enleva son masque, ce qui fit sourire la jeune Uchiwa. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres fines sur celles pâles et tendre de son ami. Tous deux frissonnèrent à ce contact charnel. Kakashi, n'étant pas décidé à rompre ce moment magique, passa une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Hana pour approfondir le baiser._

ATTENTION AME SENSIBLE ! C'EST LA QUE LE YAOÏ COMMENCE !

_Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, ses sens n'étant pas décidés à réagir, trop enflammé pour cela. Alors elle profitait. Elle profitait de ses lèvres tant rêvées. Douces et tendres. Comme elle se l'était imaginé._

_Et puis soudain, il accéléra le rythme. Il l'allongea sous lui, sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt et remonta le long de son ventre. Elle soupira d'aise. C'était si bon de sentir ses mains sur elle, si bon de sentir son corps si près et de pouvoir enfin ressentir au lieu de rêver. **Ressentir** …enfin elle allait **ressentir** … l'amour._

_Il enleva son haut, tandis qu'elle l'avait déjà largement éloigné de son pantalon. Bientôt, ils furent nus, l'un sur l'autre. Kakashi rompit enfin le baiser afin d'observer ce petit bout de femme qu'il tenait en face de lui. Il la voulait. Oh oui il la désirait plus que tout. Mais il ne devait pas faire les choses rapidement. Il voulait l'entendre gémir à chacun de ces contacts, à chacune de ses caresses._

Il démarra sa torture en embrassant ses seins, le bout étant durci d'anticipation. Le résultat fut immédiat. Une décharge de plaisir déferla sur Hana, qui ne put retenir un premier gémissement. Ensuite, l'homme au sharingan descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. Il se releva et lui susurra ses mots à l'oreille, qu'elle entendit à peine tant elle était assourdie par ses propres soupirs. 

_Kakashi : Laisse moi t'emmener là où personne ne t'a jamais emmené. Laisse moi te faire jouir comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait …_

_A ceci, elle lui répondit par un baiser langoureux. Kakashi se mit alors à continuer son œuvre. Il s'allongea de tout son long sous lui et la pénétra. Sur le moment, elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Kakashi ne bougea plus, soucieux de lui faire mal. Elle le saisit alors par les hanches et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Kakashi, un peu plus rassuré, entrepris de continuer. Au début, il allait doucement, se retenant un peu._

_Hana ( entre deux râles de plaisir ) : Ka … Kakashi … aah … plus … plus vite … s'il te plaît …_

_Kakashi, répondant à ses désirs, alla de plus en plus vite. Le mouvement de hanche s'intensifia. Hana agrippa violemment les draps du lit et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Kakashi passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_Kakashi ( essoufflé ) : Ne … ne te retient pas … gémit pour moi …encore …_

_Hana, comme le désirait Kakashi, ne se retint plus et laissa libre court à ses râles de jouissance, toujours plus forte les unes que les autres._

_Hana : AAAH ! KAKASHIIII ! AH OUI ! CONTINUE ! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !_

_Kakashi : Ha … Hana … mmmmmmh … aaaah …_

Kakashi accéléra encore, au grand plaisir d'Hana. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sentit les muscles de son amant se contracter sous elle. Il se libéra en elle et ils atteignirent ensemble l'apogée du désir. Elle sentait ce liquide chaud se répandre en elle. Plus cette sensation s'intensifie, plus le plaisir était grand.   
Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il se retira d'elle. Hana, haletante, prit une couverture à proximité, et, s'allongea sur le torse de son nouvel amant, les recouvra. Ils passèrent la nuit l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Enfin libérés et heureux de découvrir qu'ils s'aimaient encore. 

_FIN DE LA SCENE CHOQUANTE_

Le soleil de levait très tôt ce matin, illuminant le visage du jounnin le plus heureux de Konoha. La jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés se tourna et se retourna, signe qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller.   
Kakashi : Bonjour toi ! Hana : Mmh … bonjour… bien dormi ? Kakashi : Après la soirée que l'on a passé … merveilleusement. Et toi ? Bien dormi ? Hana : Pour le peu que tu m'as laissé … j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! 

_Ils se levèrent et allèrent se doucher ensemble. Aujourd'hui, vu que Tsunade avait organisé un pique-nique géant, ils avaient décidé de rendre leur relation officielle en l'annonçant à tout le monde._

_Deux heures et plein de petit gâteau plus tard, Kakashi prit une petite cuillère et frappa contre son verre, son autre main entremêlée avec celle de sa compagne._

_Kakashi : Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! _

Tout le monde se retourna et se tut pour écouter Kakashi. 

_Kakashi : J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer._

Il attrapa Hana par la hanche et la colla à lui.   
Kakashi : Voilà, je voudrais vous annoncer à tous que Hana et moi nous sommes ensemble.   
Un silence pesant se fit sentir. Iruka se leva et applaudit. Bientôt, ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit. Kakashi abaissa son masque et embrassa Hana devant tout le monde, et les applaudissements se firent plus bruyant encore. Kakashi rompit le baiser et s'agenouilla.   
Kakashi : Et c'est pour ça que, Hana Uchiwa, officiellement, je te demande ta main. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?   
Des larmes de joies roulèrent sur les joues d'Hana. Kakashi se releva et sortit un écrin de sa poche. Il ouvrit l'écrin et en sortit une magnifique bague. Celle-ci était d'une beauté incomparable. Une émeraude montée sur un anneau en or pur. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.   
Hana : Oui, oui et oui ! Kakashi ! Oui je veux devenir ta femme ! Je t'aime ! Kakashi : Moi aussi je t'aime. Kakashi lui passa la bague au doigt, et comme pour sceller cette réponse, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. La lignée des Uchiwas n'était pas prête de s'éteindre … et certainement pas avec ses deux là !   
Une personne observait toutes cette scène, profondément dégoutté.   
Inconnu : Pfff … réjouissez vous tant que vous pouvez pauvres humains … car je reviendrait … et je te tuerais Kakashi … Fille inconnue : Maître … vous êtes venu finalement … Inconnu : J'ai tenu ma promesse … 

**FIN ?**

Alors alors ? J'ai un eu bâclé la fin mais en soit … ça ressemble à quelque chose ni ? Laissez des rewiew s'il vous plaît ! ! Bon ok c'est un peu long … mais ca vous plaît ?

_(1) Baston c'est THE phrase du voleur dans Naheulbeuk … à bon entendeur … salut !_


End file.
